1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for generating a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide gases and then regenerating the starting material. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for generating a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide gases from calcium formate and then regenerating the calcium formate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that practically every petrochemical or oil product known to man can be produced by the reaction of carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the Fischer-Tropsch reaction. This is a particularly valuable bit of knowledge in view of the present day oil shortages. However, the greatest potential of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction has not been realized because of the costly equipment required to generate the hydrogen and carbon monoxide used in it. Also the starting material, i.e., the material from which the carbon monoxide-hydrogen mixture is made, has been either coal or natural gas and the cost of these materials has rivaled that of natural petroleum products. It would, therefore, be advantageous is an inexpensive process operating at low pressures and temperatures were available for the production of carbon monoxide-hydrogen mixtures.
In addition to an expense drawback, the use of coal in the generation of carbon monoxide-hydrogen mixtures has the drawback of requiring very high temperatures. Coal or the like (carbon) will react with water according to the equation: EQU C + H.sub.2 O .fwdarw. CO + H.sub.2
but the reaction does not lend itself to industrial control.
Natural gas, as a source of hydrogen-carbon monoxide mixtures, has the drawback of becoming increasingly scarce in the same manner that natural petroleum products are becoming increasingly rare.